


Don't Let Go

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, F/M, It's just too late but nana dies idk, i was gonna write fluff but then this happened idk, it's really short but it gets the job done, the job being to make you an emotional wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: Everything you protected,everything you saved,will return to nothing.Zane learned this the hard way.
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry bout what [wrote]! I'm just tryna have some fun!

"Nana?"

She breathed heavily, blood dripping from her chest.

"Nana don't move. Don't close your eyes. Stay with me, please, stay with me."

She was already drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Nana, come on, don't leave me!"

His voice was fading away, like an echo down a dark cave. It suited him, being the dark and cold man he was. She smiled, her eyes glazing over with tears. "Zane?"

He wept, holding her as close to his body as humanly possible. A red liquid stained her pink clothing, a slash down her chest being the cause. He leaned his face down to her and discarded the mask. Loud sobs escaped his mouth as she went limp.

"Zane, I'm okay."

But it was as if he couldn't hear her.

"Nana, please," he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Garroth. Garroth was the one who did this. He swung the sword across her body and had left without a hint of regret. His own brother.

But he wasn't his brother anymore. He knew it. Garroth's normally-blue eyes glowed bright green. He had seen those eyes before. A year ago, back at the lodge. The cruelness of the color haunted each and every one of them. Even Zane himself had fallen victim to it.

She did this to save him. She moved her body in front of his, arms wide open and a big smile on her face as if wanting to give a hug. But this was the consequence. A horrible, slow, painful death.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt to write


End file.
